onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Metaphysical Horticulture
If you got past the intimidating mouthful of a title, congratulations, that was the hard part. The recent chapter has given us a valuable piece of information about how Devil Fruits work. Like most large pieces of information, it was met with great skepticism and disbelief. That's to be expected. The human condition makes us fear what we don't understand, which is why we have disbelief. Well, rest easy, that's what I'm here for, to explain how that apple became a Devil Fruit, more specifically, the Sara Sara no Mi Model: Axolotl. Take note, the following information is confirmed in one form of credible media or another, ie SBS or canon, so arguing against this stuff will only make you look stupid. All's fair in love and warning. Devil Fruits take many shapes, and grant many abilities. The fruits we've seen have been melons, bananas, grapes, a raspberry, and most recently, an apple. The one person we owe most of this knowledge to is everyone's favorite enabler, Marshall D. Teach. Teach explained how he found the Yami Yami no Mi and learned about what it did. He said he found out about the fruit from a book. The book told him what it did and mainly what it looked like. It looked like a bunch of Hershey Kisses glued around a volleyball. Or, interpretively, a bunch of grapes. The key part of that was the book itself. The book told him what the fruit looked like, and most importantly what it did. Ask yourself, how could the people who wrote the book know what the fruit did and still include a picture? It's because the type of fruit doesn't change. When I say type, I'm not talking about Paramecia or Logia, I'm talking about apples, grapes, pears, and bananas. There is a great deal of balance involved with the death of a Devil Fruit user. Notice how quickly the apple became a Devil Fruit after Smiley's demise, almost instantaneously. The following information is for the most part the conclusions that can be drawn based on the information we have about Devil Fruits. Note that this hasn't been stated directly in the manga or SBS, but it is simply making connections with the known information. This will probably disappoint the people who only believe what is directly stated in the manga. Think of the Devil Fruit and the ability it grants as two halves of the same being. When the fruit is consumed, it becomes one with the body, and the body takes the place of the fruit as the vessel for the ability. In this case, treat body and soul as the same thing. Think of any Devil Fruit user that has died recently (shouldn't be hard, there are only three). The death of a Devil Fruit user creates an imbalance. The essence (let's call it lifeforce) of a Devil Fruit needs a living host. The only available medium is a fruit, which is what the lifeforce immediately seeks out. The lifeforce seeks out the nearest compatible host and inhabits it, changing the fruit's physical appearance. Once the lifeforce finds a fruit host, there is balance once again, and the fruit is ready to be eaten and the ability to be gained. So, that's basically how it works. Now, I realize that this explanation raises a few questions for some extenuating circumstances, including but not limited to: *Teach's absorbing ability. *How Teach is able to have two abilities. *Anything related to Brook's Devil Fruit. *How this applies to objects with Devil Fruit abilities. I will address the first one, since it is the only one I can actually explain. When the human heart stops, the body still maintains itself for about another thirty minutes as a sort of survival mechanism in case the body can be revived. So, Eddy wasn't quite dead when Teach did the whole thing with the cloth, so the ability hadn't yet left his body. Please do not ask about the other three, as they simply have not been explained to enough of a degree to understand them. I hope this helped at least some of you understand what happened to the apple and why. I'll do my best to answer any other questions you may have. Category:Blog posts